A Perfect Day in the Snow
by LunarEclipse20
Summary: A day playing in the snow with the nordics...but mostly Denmark(DenmarkXReader)
1. Chapter 1

_This story was influenced by my childhood experiences with snow(my mother is norwegian and when we used to live in Norway my best friend and I loved playing in the snow). I hope you enjoy this story, and i'll try to post a chapter a day! :-3_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_"The target is well hidden, but a sneak attack could probably put this war in my favor"_, _ thought.

_"An attack including multiple hits would be the best choice against her",_ Denmark also thought.

Everyone there knew one thing, and that was neither Denmark nor _ would give up anytime soon. This battle had just begun. Iceland sighed and muttered, "They're taking a snowball fight way to seriously."

Finland just chuckled at the two while Sweden and Norway just shook their heads in agreement.

The Nordics and their close friend _ had decided to go out on a walk through the snow, but the peace was ruined when Denmark challenged _ to a snowball fight. Currently, the two rivals were on opposite sides of a snow- covered field. Each had a fort and tons of snowballs. Suddenly, Denmark came out from behind his fort with many snowballs in each hand.

"Come fight me like a man!" he yelled.

"Ah," all the Nordics said softly. They understood what he was planning on doing. _ glanced out of the peephole on her fort and chuckled.

"Did you forget I'm not one?!" she yelled standing with a snowball ready to launch in her hand. She froze when she saw only the other Nordics on the sidelines of the 'battlefield'.

"How could I?"

_ sharply turned around throwing a snowball. She missed him barely, but the snowball recoiled off a tree and smacked the back of his head. The force caused him to fall forward, and he tried grabbing _ for support. It didn't work, and ended up bringing her down with him. They both face-planted. There they were. Lying next to each other, and crushing _'s poor fort. Finland and Iceland held back their laughter, and Norway and Sweden had faint smiles on their faces. They tried to be quiet to see how long the duo would lay there, but the silence was broken when Mr. Puffin began to laugh loudly. _ slowly stood dusting herself off. She cleared her throat and stated, "I win. You remember what I get if I win, right Mathias?"

She heard a grumbled 'yes'and smiled.

"Then get up. I'm starting to feel the coldness sinking in," she said. He reluctantly stood and let her hop onto his back.

"C'mon _, we're heading back," Finland called walking away with the others.

"Hey! What about me?!" Denmark yelled.

"It'd be smart if you came too Denmark"

Denmark began to follow them with _ on his back. It would be miles before they'd get back to his home. He felt her cuddle his was one upside to the situation, and that was having _ cuddling him. He smiled to himself thinking, _"Maybe this win was more in my favor than hers…"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After about ten minutes of walking, an idea struck Denmark.

"Hey, _?"

"hm?"

"How about a game of hide and seek?" he asked looking over his shoulder with a smirk. The Nordics in front of them stopped walking and turned to him.

"…Hide and seek?" they all questioned.

"Mhm," he set _ down and smirked down at her.

"What do you say?"

"Sounds fun. I'm up to it, but only under one condition," she answered. Denmark noticed a smile growing on her face and raised an eyebrow.

"What would that be?"

"If you find the hider and they run you have to catch them."

He bent over so their faces were inches apart and whispered, "I'll give you twenty seconds starting now."

Denmark covered his eyes and started counting, _ took off, and Norway and Iceland just stood and watched.

"Oooh! I wanna play!" Finland happily said and began to take off. He only took two steps before running into Sweden's chest.

"Found you. Now you stay with me," Sweden muttered. Finland nervously nodded and stood still.

"Atten…nitten…tyve{1}! Ready or not here I come!" Denmark yelled. He stood there for a second looking around, and took off the same direction _ ran. Everyone was silent for a second.

"…Did you see that creepy look on his face?" Iceland asked still staring the way Denmark ran.

"…Yes…"Norway responded.

"…He's trying to get back at losing to _, isn't he?"

"…Yes…Yes he is…"

* * *

{1}: Eighteen, nineteen, twenty


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own hetalia or any of the nordics in the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Denmark's p.o.v.**

_This is the perfect opportunity to even the score between _ and I…! That, and I kinda don't like the thought of her in the forest alone. I began to run faster. I HAVE to find her._

**_'s p.o.v.**

_I know the ultimate hiding spot! Hehe, the dane will have some trouble trying to find me up here. Even if he does I can escape easily. Hey, I here footsteps…better hide in the leaves._

**Normal P.O.V**

Denmark began to slowly walk by the tree _ was in. He was crouched down like he was sneaking up on her. _began to feel relief when he was almost out of her sight, but he suddenly stood up straight.

"…hehe, found ya," he said and turned to look up the tree at her. _ quickly jumped out the tree and began sprinting away. Denmark ran after her chuckling. He knew what was up ahead. He knew this forest like the back of his hand. _ ran out into the clearing and suddenly froze.

"I…I've hit a lake?" she whispered shocked. Denmark wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him.

"You have," he whispered blowing hot air into her ear. The lake was quite large, and giant rocks blocked any other escape routes. _ sighed and turned to him pouting.

"Alright, you win. What do you want?" she grumbled.

"Nothing. As long as we're equal in score now"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, as long as you're not beating me I'm good," he said cheerfully taking _'s hand. They walked over to one of the boulders. It was covered in ice. Denmark blew on a section of the rock and wrote 'Jeg elsker dig'. _ expected him to write beer, his battle-axe or another favorite thing of his, but he wrote_.she froze.

_ "He loves me?! He feels the same way!" _she happily thought. He stared at the writing until it faded away.

"Mathias…" _ said quietly. She blew on the ice and wrote 'I love you too' in her native language. She turned to him smiling and said, "I love you too." Denmark expression slowly changed from nervous, to surprised, and ended with extremely happy. He lifted up her chin and gently pressed his lips against hers.


	4. Chapter 4

_ pulled away and smiled at Denmark. He returned the smile and looked around.

"It's starting to get dark. We better start heading back," he said walking into the forest. _ watched as Denmark began journeying back. She glanced at the rock once more and ran to his side. After a couple of minutes, he looked over at _. He smirked and scooped her up into his arms.

"H-Hey!" she giggled. "The deal was a piggy-back ride!"

His smirk grew at her giggling.

" But I'm your boyfriend now! Don't I get boyfriend advantages to deals?~" he replied raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh…right…"

He laughed at how deep in thought his question put her.

"Besides, You seem to be enjoying being carried like this," Denmark said looking at how she was cuddled up against him. _ was silent for a second before hiding her face and muttering, "So what if I do…"

He chuckled at her.

At first, _ and Denmark happily chatted about all the events that happened today. After a while, he noticed her become very quiet, and looked down. She was peacefully sleeping. He smiled and thought to himself, _"Sorry _, but I'm ahead of you now. I've finally won you after months of trying to confess."_


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the duo arrived at the house Finland had everyone come and eat. During dinner everyone was talking about plans for tomorrow. Everything was going smoothly until Iceland asked _, " Hey _, Norway and I were going to stay up watching horror movies. Did you want to join us?"

She was about to respond, but Denmark interrupted her cheerfully saying, "She can't. She's going to bed when I go to bed!"

_ looked at him like he was crazy.

"…And why is that?" Norway questioned.

"Haha, because she's going to sleep with me!" Denmark answered smiling. Everyone was silent. _ looked around and saw bewildered faces from everyone. Even Norway and Sweden looked surprised.

"I-I didn't know you guys relationship was on such a…intimate level!" Finland stuttered blushing.

"B-By sleeping together I think he meant just sleeping in the same bed. Nothing else! R-Right Mathias?" _ nervously said. He just sat there with the same goofy grin on his face.

"I-I'll take that as a yes, but yeah I would love to join you guys", she told Iceland and Norway. They both slowly nodded. _ sighed and began to eat once more.

_"-sigh- Leave it to Mathias to make a nice dinner turn awkward"_


	6. Chapter 6

-Later that night-

Norway, Iceland, and_ were sitting around the television downstairs in their pajamas. All the lights were off, and the only light was from the gory scene on the screen. They were already on their third movie and it was getting quite late. _ glanced at the clock. It made her think of Denmark.

_"I wonder if he's upstairs waiting for me",_ she thought. _"He's been waiting for a good amount of time if he did."_

As soon as Norway got up to put in the fourth movie _ rose to her feet.

"I think I'm going to head in guys. Good night", she said heading upstairs. They said night back and began to watch the last movie. The farther _ went up the stairs she began to wonder if he would be mad at her. Denmark doesn't get angry very often, but when he does it's terrifying. Her heartbeat began to beat faster when she reached the second floor. _ slowly began heading for Denmark's bedroom door. With every step she took her heartbeat increased. Soon she was standing right in front of the door. She stared at the doorknob, took a deep breath, and opened the door. Her eyes scanned the room. Denmark was nowhere to be seen. Confused, she cautiously walked into the room. _ was about to take another step when the door suddenly shut behind her. She jumped and turned around. There stood Denmark, holding the door knob, hair covering his eyes. His expression was unreadable.

"M-Mathias…", _ squeaked.

He locked the door, and looked up at her with a smirk on his face.

"Scared you, didn't I? Hehe, that's what you get for watching horror movies late at night."

_ let out a sigh of relief causing Denmark's smirk to turn into a goofy smile. He laughed and said, "I was waiting for you _."

She hung her head and hugged him saying, "I know, I'm sorry."

"Haha, it's okay! You're here with me now and that's all that matters", he chimed picking her up and placing her in the center of his bed. She watched blushing as he began to remove his clothes.

"H-Hey, Why are you getting naked? I thought we were sleeping together?"

He looked up at her smirking and slyly answered, "We are"

_ went silent for a second before smirking and starting to take her pajamas off.

-Downstairs-

Norway and Iceland tried to ignore the moaning and groaning from the room above them, but failed.

_"It sounds like a horror movie is taking place up there", Iceland muttered._


End file.
